The embodiments described herein relate to beverage production. More specifically, the embodiments relate to producing beverages that may be stored in containers for extended periods of time without preservatives.
Simplifying the preparation of beverage products, including but not limited to coffee, tea, and (yerba) mate, for the ease of the consumer, while maintaining or improving the flavor quality, has been an industry challenge for several decades. Currently, pre-brewed beverage products are normally held in containers such as kegs, cans and bottles, and are maintained using preservatives and/or refrigeration. Otherwise, beverage products are typically distributed as non-pre-brewed granulized or bulk products (e.g., as whole beans, grounds, leaves, etc.), which then may be prepared on site with complicated and highly specialized equipment requiring regular maintenance. These products are served immediately after preparation, and must be consumed before the onset of oxidation (which ruins the flavor) and/or biological contamination. Such oxidation and/or contamination may render the brewed beverage products unfit for consumption. In other cases, where products are packaged with the use of added preservatives, such as artificial chemicals, the fresh brewed flavor is lost. The lack of flavor and quality is traded for the advantage of shelf stability and convenience.
Cold-brewing is a technique that may be implemented in the brewing of beverage products. As its name suggests, cold-brewing includes implementing cold water as the brewing medium. Beverage products brewed by conventional cold-brewing techniques tend to lack the variety of nuanced flavors traditionally appreciated by consumers of warm brewed beverages, such as coffee, tea, and mate.